Ocho días a la semana
by KillaCAD
Summary: Entonces, nada de príncipes, de baladas, ni primeros hombres que llevan flores a la oficina de la presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Estaba bien, así sin los sueños no tenía que levantarse a la realidad de una habitación solitaria.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. El título de la canción le pertenece a los Beatles, yo lo he traducido nada más, _eight days a week. _Si me quieren, buscarán y escucharán esta canción, hace que uno se sienta gelatinoso por dentro.

Nota: Inspirado en mi otro fic porque soy genial (¿sarcasmo, dónde?), sí. Bueno, no, ya les explico más abajo, pero para quienes han leído **Con la frecuencia**, esta es la continuación de la primera viñeta.

**Ocho días a la semana**

_Oh I need your love, babe _

_guess you know is true_

_Hope you need my love, babe_

_just like I need you_

A veces, bromeando, sus amigos le preguntaban si vivir con Helga era difícil. Helga, obviamente, respondía por él. Arrugaba el ceño, sonreía en una mueca y apretaba el puño derecho. _¿Por qué?, ¿quieres intentarlo?_ Seguían risas incómodas y la risa de Helga que nunca era incómoda, se divertía genuinamente y con ese malicioso brillo en sus ojos grandes y azules. Helga podía haber madurado con todos los años de adultez que tenía encima, pero seguía manteniendo sus modos de matona, de hecho, la sospecha general se inclinaba a pensar que no quería cambiarlos. _En fin_. Si le hubiesen dado el tiempo para responder quizá hubiese podido dejar en calma todas esas inquietudes que se repetían, de tanto en tanto, durante las reuniones con todos los ex alumnos de la P.S. 118.

Vivir con Helga era una prueba constante a su paciencia. Vivir con Helga era acostumbrarse a una rutina que sólo se llamaba rutina porque incorporaba algunos hábitos que nunca abandonarían la esencia de su personalidad. Vivir con Helga era levantarse a las seis de la mañana (de lunes a viernes) para despertarla y recibir un gruñido amenazador como agradecimiento. Vivir con Helga era recogerla (miércoles y jueves) del trabajo a las cinco de la tarde e irse por ahí y cenar fuera. Vivir con Helga era resignarse a los apodos y a sus maneras tiranas que escogían la película que siempre miraban los sábados en la tarde. Vivir con Helga, además, era dejar que ella contestara las preguntas más evidentes. Era divertido.

Vivir con Helga, ahora mismo, era escucharla escandalizarse en voz alta mientras compraba los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar un pavo en el día de Acción de Gracias.

—¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? —Gruñó—. ¿Por qué no sólo los invitamos a un restaurante y ya?

A veces, _a veces_, Helga hacía preguntas retóricas para despejar el mal humor. Era mejor, sin embargo, que siempre hubiese alguien para contestarle. Eso la distraía.

—Querías que Olga viniese al departamento, ¿te acuerdas? —Soltó con un poco más de alegría de la que le convenía.

Helga volteó inmediatamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Hubiese bastado para matar a un hombre, a Arnold apenas le traspasaba. Las ventajas, como no, de haber tenido años y años para acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con los labios apretados—. ¿Yo para qué querría ver a Olga?

—En el departamento. —Aclaró y se aclaró la garganta—. Dijiste que no querías ir su casa, ya sabes, como el año pasado.

Arqueó la ceja derecha y a medio camino de su réplica sarcástica (Arnold sabía muy bien que iba a ser sarcástica), el recuerdo hizo _clic_ en los rasgos de su rostro. Un momento de leve tensión y, de pronto, parecía más determinada que nunca. _Ya_, le contestó sin mucha ceremonia y comenzó a caminar rápido entre los estantes, lanzando frascos y paquetes en el carrito de compra mientras los iba tachando, de la lista que tenía en la mano, con más pasión de la requerida.

El supermercado estaba lleno de compradores de última hora. Había un séquito de empleados en cada pasillo, pendientes de que los productos estuviesen siempre a disposición de las manos ansiosas que pagaban con tarjeta de crédito (a veces en efectivo). Era bastante molesto intentar caminar entre tanto ruido y gente estresada, ni qué decir de manejar un carro lleno de productos que se acumulaban y hacían más difícil maniobrar en las esquinas. Era bastante menos molesto cuando Helga decidía guiarlo y hacerse paso en lo imposible con su legendario mal humor. _Muévete, hermana, nadie te está tomando fotografías así que ya puedes dejar de posar. _Se ganaba pleitos cada dos o tres pasos y era un misterio (que jamás comprendería) que lograra salir airosa de todos ellos. Un misterio.

Hubo una vez, muchos años atrás cuando todavía no terminaban de conocerse, que se le ocurrió intervenir en su defensa. Salió muy mal, no sólo porque de alguna manera terminó defendiendo la justicia (y haciéndole ver a Helga que también había sido su error), sino porque tanto la rubia como el desconocido de turno lo miraron como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. _Espera, ¿me estás defendiendo?_ había dicho Helga con una sonrisa burlona. _Sí, hermano, ¿la estás defendiendo?_ repitió el desconocido alzando una ceja y lanzándole una mirada de comprensión a la rubia. Fue incómodo, especialmente cuando el desconocido la invitó a salir, _para que barajes tus opciones_. Sí, era un recuerdo que todavía lo ponía de mal humor. Ese día decidió no meterse hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

—¡Arnold! —Lo llamó Helga, impaciente—. ¿Cómo es que siempre logras distraerte, cabeza de balón?

—Es un don. —Respondió lanzándole una sonrisa avergonzada. Helga rodó los ojos—. Perdón, ¿qué pasó?

—Pasó que terminamos la lista. Ahora puedes ir a hacer la cola en la caja.

—¿Puedo? —Arqueó una ceja—. Oh, Helga, no me vas a dejar aquí, ¿verdad?

Su expresión decía que sí.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que las llaves del auto están en mi chaqueta. —Le lanzó una mirada sabionda.

—Estaban, ahora están en el bolsillo de mi saco. —Le dijo y movió la prenda para hacer énfasis con el sonido del objeto—. ¿Genial, no?

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí, en serio?

—Te iba a dejar cuando todavía estabas soñando con las estrellas, pero imaginé que te daría un síncope cuando volvieses a tierra. Deberías agradecer que te tenga en tan alta consideración.

—Sí, debería. —Contestó sarcástico—. ¿Por favor?

—Eso no sonó muy sincero, Arnoldo. —Bostezó—. Te recomiendo que compres también una revista, la cola es larga.

—Anda a dormir, Pataki. Te veo en dos horas.

—Qué dramático.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

* * *

No fueron exactamente dos horas, pero Helga tuvo tiempo de dormir un buen rato antes de que Arnold llegara acompañado de uno de los trabajadores tienda, cargando un montón de bolsas azules de plástico. Le estaba ganando la ansiedad y la sospecha de que, quizá, no debió apresurarse a invitar a todo mundo a pasar una agradable cena familiar en su recién estrenado departamento. No podían culparla, había sido una decisión apurada pero completamente justificada. En serio que sí.

Todo había comenzado en una de esas reuniones Pataki que se hacían obligatorias cuando Olga venía de Londres y la llamaba incesantemente hasta que el amor fraternal se convertía en acoso obsesivo. Arnold no ayudaba, por supuesto, se ponía todo ecuánime y correcto y le lanzaba significativas miradas de reproche cuando colgaba las llamadas y apagaba el celular. En realidad, era un poco su culpa. Antes de Arnold jamás se hubiese sentido, digamos, culpable por ignorar a su bien intencionada aunque irritante hermana.

—Hey, has comprado helado de fresa. —Dijo Arnold mientras se terminaba de acomodar en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Pensé que íbamos a hacer pastel de calabaza?

—Es el plan B. Si se vuelve insoportable siempre puedo suicidarme. Será delicioso.

—Qué graciosa.

—Lo sé. —Rodó los ojos cuando el otro arqueó una ceja insistente—. Es para Hilda, ¿está bien?

—Oh, la mini Helga. —Respondió con una sonrisa y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Esta vez sí va a venir?

—Sí, dice que quiere conocer el departamento. —Resopló—. Y viene a fastidiarte, claro. No entiendo cómo es que siempre logra molestarse contigo.

—Por eso te digo, mini Helga. —Se rió—. ¿Todavía le caigo mal?

—Dice que eres un cabezón sin nada de gusto. —Helga encendió el auto y dio un largo bostezo antes de comenzar la marcha—. Es una niña muy inteligente.

—Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que te idolatre.

—Ah, esa niña es adorable.

Arnold le lanzó una mirada divertida y encendió la radio que estaba permanentemente sintonizada en la estación de jazz. Se quedaron callados el resto del trayecto, sonriéndose un poco en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor y escuchando a Sarah Vaughan contar que está guardando su amor para quien lo merezca. Promete mucho en su voz que viaja suave en el ambiente mientras corea el título travieso _ain't misbehavin'._

* * *

Llegar al departamento requería más fuerza de voluntad de la que se necesitó para salir de él. En el departamento estaba el constante recordatorio del tiempo, de las seis horas que quedaban para que todos llegaran a entrometerse y a juzgar. O a lo mejor era que Helga estaba siendo un poco dramática. Llegar al departamento, en realidad, era la constatación del montón de trabajo que todavía les faltaba hacer y del que no tenían ni la más mínima idea. Acostumbrados a depender de las habilidades de otras personas para alimentarse, sostener una cena que se pretendía banquete parecía un sueño ambicioso y, quizá, temerario. Les había parecido gracioso, tomar un libro de cocina y pensar que era fácil, les había parecido no tan malo y quizá _realizable_. Ah, pobre ilusos, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo se reiría de su ingenuidad y, más probablemente, colgaría el teléfono hasta que se le pasara el remordimiento.

—No puedo creer que estés verdaderamente deprimida por esto.

—Créelo, cabeza de balón. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Odio cocinar.

—Lo dudo. Odias no saber que es significativamente distinto.

—Hey, mírenme, soy Arnold y soy un sabelotodo insoportable.

—Siempre me estoy preguntando cómo viví sin saber que eras graciosa. —Replicó sarcástico.

Helga prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—Arnold, ¿en serio no podemos mentir?

—Te recuerdo que también están viniendo mis padres. —Señaló con paciencia—. Sin olvidar a Phoebe y Gerald.

A Helga se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Phoebe! —Chilló entusiasmada y sacó su celular del bolsillo mientras murmuraba _debo estar loca, cómo demonios no lo pensé antes_ para sí misma.

—Helga…

—¿Qué? —Respondió a la defensiva y con el teléfono en la oreja.

—Haz lo correcto. —Dijo simplemente y empezó a acomodar todo lo que habían comprado.

_¿Haz lo correcto?, joder, que le den una antorcha. No es como si fuese a pedirle que cocine. Olvídalo, le escribiré, así me evito sus miradas sabiondas. _

—Lo correcto. —Le dedicó una sonrisa dulcísima e hizo el ademán de cerrar y dejar el aparato a un lado. Arnold le tuvo que devolver la amabilidad y ambos fingieron que no quedaba rastro de sospecha. Por un rato, al menos.

—¿Has pedido que compre el postre?

—Pastel de calabaza y otro de manzana porque está con el antojo.

—Es probable que Gerald descubra tu plan maestro en medio de la cena.

—Es probable que te quedes sin mejor amigo si no se lo adviertes.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Qué bien me conoces.

Así que, mientras Arnold hacía una rápida y breve llamada, Helga leía las fases de preparación del pavo de Acción de Gracias. Era grande, doce kilos de carne para entretener a diez adultos y a una niña con el apetito de otros diez. Supuso que con todos los platos que, supuestamente, iban a completar la cena no quedaría nadie con hambre. Les compraría pizza en el peor de los casos. No recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto tan amable. _Sí, amable_. Probablemente también era culpa del viejo cabeza de balón.

Sí, sí, Arnold. Era un poco increíble que las cosas hubiesen resultado así. Así de bien, así de raro, así de _absolutamente maravilloso_. A veces, todavía, se permitía ser un poco infantil. Vivir con él era bastante distinto de cómo se lo había imaginado en esos sueños locos durante sus años de creciente amor no correspondido. Sí, nada de globos, de departamentos en el último piso, nada de carreras presidenciales ni viajes constantes por las calles de Venecia. _Niente_. Bueno, lo de la presidencia no estaba descartado. Y los viajes alrededor del mundo tampoco, que quedara escrito. Las fantasías, sin embargo, se habían deshecho un poco en la realidad.

Un poco, tenía su encanto.

Arnold era un hombre muy paciente, eso ya lo sabía, muy, muy, muy paciente. Podía chincharlo las veinticuatro horas del día y todavía otras más sin que se le borrara esa exasperante sonrisa zen que lo hacía distinto del resto. Chincharlo, claro, sin ser verdaderamente odiosa. Arnold era más listo de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento. Se le había pegado el sarcasmo, también. Así que tenía ingenio el muy descarado, ingenio y un poco de eso que siempre tuvo, sí, _eso_ que lograba comprender hasta las partes que ella no comprendía sobre sí misma. Era un aprovechado, en realidad, pretendía perder la batalla y le ganaba la guerra. Nunca lo iba a admitir, por supuesto, primero muerta y muerta en la otra vida.

_Muerta_.

No, no le recitaba poesía mientras le besaba la mano y le aseguraba que Lila era cosa del pasado. _Nop_. Se levantaba, eso sí, a las cinco y media de la mañana para poner la terma, preparar el desayuno y asegurarse de que la alarma la despertara a las seis. La recogía del trabajo y le llevaba chocolate cuando hacía frío. Dejaba que escogiera las películas de la tarde y se aseguraba de lavar los trastos aún cuando no le tocara. Se reía de sus chistes, de las bromas crueles, a pesar de que no compartía su sentido del humor. Le dejaba usar todas las camisetas, las de salir incluso, cuando le daba gripe y quería estar en la cama todo el día. No entendía un carajo de la metonimia, pero se esforzaba en escuchar todas y cada una de las diferentes explicaciones que le había dado. Hubo una vez, incluso, en la que lo descubrió leyendo un manual de retórica y, fue un momento un poco patético, se le estrujó el pecho de algo que se negó a reconocer como ternura.

Entonces, nada de príncipes, de baladas, ni primeros hombres que llevan flores a la oficina de la presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Estaba bien, así sin los sueños no tenía que levantarse a la realidad de una habitación solitaria.

—Helga, creo que nos hemos olvidado la mostaza. —La aludida dio un respingo en su lugar y se dio cuenta que había perdido un montón de tiempo pensando en las mariposas. Arnold ya había despejado la cocina y tenía los ingredientes dispuestos de tal manera que fuese más fácil dedicarse a la preparación. _Los ingredientes que no nos hemos olvidado, al menos_.

—Iré yo y tú puedes comenzar a entender la receta.

—Preferiría esperarte.

—Y yo preferiría que no lo hicieras. —El teléfono sonó—. Hey, es tu mamá. Dice que llegaran un poco tarde porque están en la universidad y que están ansiosos de probar lo que vas a cocinar.

—¿Eso dice?

—Pudo haber alguna referencia a la conjugación a la tercera persona del plural.

—Eso pensé. —Se pasó un mandil por la cabeza y le pasó otro—. Me equivoqué, no compramos mostaza porque ya hay bastante en el refrigerador.

Helga se acomodó el mandil y se subió las mangas hasta los codos.

—Esto no es una buena idea, Arnoldo. No me hago responsable por cualquier futura intoxicación.

—Estará bien.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido tu optimismo. —Le comentó burlona mientras comenzaba a partir las naranjas para hacer el jugo.

—Igual que a muchos. —Contestó distraído mientras leía el libro y mezclaba el aceite de oliva, el ajo, el romero, pimientas y otras hierbas más que había dejado secar en un tazón—. Tu papá me dijo al parecido la primera vez que lo vi.

—¿Bob? —Alzó una ceja—. Bueno, eres una persona bastante distinta de las que está acostumbrado a tratar. Tú y Miles lo vuelven loco. Oh, cómo amo estas cenas familiares.

—¿Es por eso que te ofreciste a cocinar, cariño?

—No, en realidad tenía un plan. —Sacó una botella de pisco y se la agregó al gran vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía listo—. Iba a dejar que lo hicieras tú mientras yo iba a comprar los dulces y los fuegos artificiales.

—Un gran plan, me pregunto qué te hizo cambiar de opinión. —Puso el pavo en una gran bandeja y se fijó en el calibrador del horno—. Ah, espera, creo que puedo imaginármelo. Es un milagro de Acción de Gracias.

—Lo es, de verdad. —Llevó la taza y la puso al lado del menjunje con el que supuestamente iban a embadurnar al cadáver—. Adivina, la videocámara ha comenzado a funcionar.

—Deja esa videocámara en paz, Helga.

—No quiero, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Ah, no me digas que sigues molesto por lo del año pasado.

—¿Qué tal si te regalo una cámara fotográfica y dejamos el tema de la videocámara?

—Muy bien. —Dijo con simpleza y Arnold sabía que no se había terminado en lo absoluto.

—Oh, ¿ahora ya puedo inyectarlo?

—¿Le echaste sal? —Preguntó mientras le pasaba la jeringa que acababan de comprar.

—¡Por supuesto! —Le señaló la taza—. Es la cosa más horrible que he probado.

—Bueno, pues todo tuyo. —Se movió a un lado y Helga comenzó a inyectar como decían las instrucciones. El reto era encontrar ese delicado equilibrio de menjunjes que harían que la carne saliese jugosa y comestible. Lo demás era fácil, si el pavo salía bien entonces nadie se fijaría en nada más.

Lo terminaron de sazonar y luego de darle el visto bueno lo pusieron en el horno. Pusieron el cronómetro y dieron un largo suspiro que pudo haber sido una mezcla de esperanza con cansancio con _y todavía quedan más cosas que cocinar _con _todo sea por la familia_.

* * *

Helga machacaba las papas y casi sentía que el estrés desaparecía. A su lado, Arnold terminaba de cortar las verduras para la ensalada. Habían estado tan concentrados en sus respectivas tareas que se habían dejado de hablar sin darse cuenta. Sonaban las ollas, el reloj, el cuchillo golpeando la tabla y la cuchara haciendo contacto con el bol de las papas. Eso hasta que Helga comenzó a soltar risitas desarticuladas que sonaban descaradas y familiarmente malvadas. Arnold preguntó porque no le quedaba más que preguntar.

—¿De qué te has acordado?

—De Frank.

—¿Y la risa?

—La navidad del año pasado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡No te acuerdas! —Bufó—. Nada, nada, estábamos terminando de recoger las envolturas y entonces a Olga se le ocurre preguntar por vigésima vez si a Miriam le había gustado la fiesta.

—¿Recogiendo envolturas?, ah, estaba en la cocina jugando con Hilda, por eso no escuché.

—Sí, sí. —Dijo entusiasmada—. Entonces Miriam dijo que sí, que lo agradecía mucho y todo eso. Frank estaba como un pavo, hinchado de orgullo e hizo su broma de turno que no era una broma. Oh, demonios, no recuerdo exactamente, pero fue algo como que Miriam tenía mucha suerte de tener un yerno tan genial.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó interesado.

—Miriam le dijo que sí, pero no se refería a él. —Dejó la cuchara y se limpió las manos en un trapo—. Dijo algo como que: "Oh sí, tienes toda la razón querido, Arnold es magnífico".

Sonrió levemente, algo avergonzado y quizá un poco más animado.

—¿Eso dijo?

—¡Sí! —Helga parecía dispuesta a aplaudir—. Le caes tú mejor que él. No me sorprende, tú eres muchísimo más guapo. —Le dijo un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar más ingredientes en los anaqueles.

* * *

—Creo que sobreestimas nuestra capacidad.

—Creo que estás siendo negativa.

—Creo que me voy a ver televisión y a lavarme las manos de todo el asunto.

—No te vayas, me gusta cuando estás alrededor.

—Dios, ¿se puede ser más cursi?

—Sí, de hecho. ¿Qué te parece si nos besamos un poco?

—Aléjate de mí, me niego a ser como Olga.

—Quizá debería darte un apodo…

—¡Ag, está bien! Me quedo, ¿dónde demonios están tus benditos arándonos?

Arnold sonrió.

* * *

—¿Cuánto te apuestas?

—No voy a apostar.

—Arnold Shortman, el alma de la fiesta.

—Soy muy divertido.

—No lo eres. —Se rascó la nariz.

—No voy a apostar.

—Te mueres por apostar. Gallina.

—¡Son nuestros padres!

—Es Bob. —Dijo como si fuese suficiente explicación.

—Y es mi mamá.

—Y te apuesto a que comenzarán a discutir a los quince minutos.

—Helga…

—No, espera, está Hilda. Diez minutos.

—Sí, claro. Dales cinco.

—¡Apostaste!

—¡Helga!

* * *

Las preparaciones iban mejor de lo que habían calculado. Rápidas para cuatros manos inexpertas y sin ningún olor extraño. Incluso el sabor, que habían probado con cierta reticencia, era bastante aceptable. La cocina era un desastre, por supuesto. Ellos eran un desastre (también), por supuesto. Así que, mientras la cena iba alcanzando proporciones aceptables de realización, las consecuencias de la misma eran inversamente proporcionales. Seis horas no había sido exagerado. Todavía les quedaba limpiar y limpiarse y sólo tenían cincuenta minutos. Ambos estaban bastante cansados, de mejor humor que en la mañana, pero con menos ganas de recibir a todos los invitados.

—No creo que a nadie se le ocurra venir… —Comenzó Helga, pero la interrumpió el sonido ominoso del timbre de la puerta principal.

_Temprano._

—No puede ser. —Murmuró Arnold evidentemente contrariado.

—Si es alguno de los niños del edificio… los mataré Arnold y esta vez no podrás detenerme.

_Sí, claro._ Niños.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**¡Cómo andan, retoños! **

Un poco de este fanfic antes de pasarme a los anuncios. Este es un fanfic largo, tiene alguno que otro plot, pero es básicamente de la relación Arnold/Helga y todos los posibles inconvenientes que podrían presentarse. No les diré cuántos porque todavía no lo sé. Como les dije, me puse a pensar en la primera viñeta de Con la frecuencia porque llegaron muchos review pidiendo continuación y ya desde hacía algún tiempo que quería subir algo así. ¡Bueno!, ya lo verán ustedes.

Tengo noticias rápidas y buenas. El jueves entrego mi último trabajo y mi último examen, luego soy toda suya. Sí, por fin llegaron mis tan ansiadas y esquivas vacaciones. ¡Ahora ya podré actualizar con tranquilidad! Les debo muchas cosas, por orden:

1. Entre Luces. El nuevo capítulo será largo ;)

2. Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia. Serán 14 capítulos (iban a ser menos, pero ya les contaré).

3. Con la frecuencia. ¡Voy a continuar una de las viñetas que más les gustaron!

4. Rhonda y la pócima mágica. El capítulo va de Helga esquivando a Arnold... :P ya verán.

5. Voy a subir tres fanfics más que he ido avanzando en estas épocas que no nos hemos visto tanto. Se llaman: Estornuda el tiempo (ahí voy a explorar un género que no utilizo tanto), La obra (estuve leyendo tanto teatro del siglo de oro que no pude evitar pensar en Helga, es comedia ;D) y finalmente un apéndice al universo Dino, ¡me di cuenta que Helga y Arnold nunca bailaron!, bueno ya verán.

Ah sí, todavía no les puedo dar el título, pero ya tengo avanzado el fanfic total que les prometí (el que mezcla película de la selva, serie los Pataki y mis elucubraciones). Lo dividiré en tres partes que serán un sólo fanfic. La primera se llama Viaje Azul, pero de eso les hablaré cuando lo suba.

Me quiero disculpar porque me han llegado un montón de reviews en todas las historias y no he tenido tiempo de contestar. LOS HE LEÍDO TODOS y ya saben que los contestaré antes de actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, retoños! Ya verán que luego se los compenso.** Lo quiero con mi amor amoroso universal.**

**ADEMÁS, ****Mitsuki-Akari es tan absolutamente maravillosa que **ha hecho un montón de bosquejos de la Helga (y por ahí verán a Arnold) del universo Dino Spumoni todavía canta y, si me quieren tanto como yo a ustedes, irán a la dirección: (hache) (te) (te) (pe): sta. sh/ #/djj m8y 2dn 93 (borrar espacios) y los verán y se emocionarán como yo. ¡ESTÁN PRECIOSOS!, todos ellos, su página de livejournal es genial. Los invito a que la vean, su nick por allí es BuBa-chan :)

Me quitaron el botoncito del final, pero creo que así es más fácil. ¡Bueno, estaré esperando sus comentarios!

¡Nos leemos pronto! :3


	2. Parte II

**Nota. **Capítulo dedicado a Intermoon :) ¡espero que te guste!

Ahora soltaré mi risa malévola y les contaré que Helga y Arnold **no** están casados :3

**Parte II**

_Love you every day girl,__  
always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
love you all the time._

—Creo que será mejor que yo atienda, cariño. —Dijo con un ligero tinte sarcástico—. La última vez vinieron los padres, Helga.

—¿Vinieron? —Alzó la ceja—. ¿Y cómo no los vi?

—Sí, eso es lo que yo también me pregunto. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Cómo es que terminan culpándome a mí, cuando eres tú la que hace todo.

—Es porque eres tan bueno, cabeza de balón. —Sonrió maliciosa—. Todo responsable, honesto y confiable. La gente inevitablemente quiere molestarte.

—Sí, seguro. —Arqueó una ceja—. Estoy hablando en serio, Helga.

—Y yo, —se puso una mano en el pecho— de verdad. Ahora, ¿quién dices que vino a molestar?

—La mamá del niño que vive en el 254. —Ahora, Arnold sabía que algo no estaba tan bien que digamos. El timbre no había vuelto a sonar y Helga tenía esa sonrisita irónica que no presagiaba nada bueno. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo se había metido en el asunto, cuál era el asunto, ni cómo saldría de él. Sabía que había un asunto, eso sí, porque Helga también se había cruzado de brazos.

—¿Vino ella sola?

Arnold entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sí o no, Arnoldo? —Chasqueó la lengua—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Sí, vino sola.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Estaba molesta y dijo algo sobre unos globos de agua… ¿se supone que te pusiste a jugar con él?

—¿Y sólo te lo dijo a ti? —Sonrió como si nada—. ¿No preguntó por mí?

—Pues… no que yo recuerde.

—Exacto. —Alzó la mano derecha y lo señaló con el índice—. Así que en realidad esa pequeña sabandija no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Te importaría elaborar, cariño? —Dijo con cierta irritación.

—No es nada que debas saber, Arnoldo. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Es mejor que no lo sepas, de hecho.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez con más insistencia.

—Todavía no hemos terminado… —Dijo dándose importancia y se dirigió al pasillo para abrir la puerta de una vez por todas.

—Lo que digas, Arnold. —Helga rodó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de socarronería.

En el umbral de la puerta estaban, gracias al cielo y a todas las divinidades que lo habitan, Gerald y Phoebe cargados de postres y de sonrisas solidarias que era un bálsamo a futuro. Arnold les sonrió contento y avergonzado, tratando de ocultar las manchas de su camisa, y tomó todas las bolsas que tenían en las manos. Helga les dio la bienvenida con los brazos cruzados y una ceja sarcástica que en realidad era la respuesta a la expresión sabionda del esposo de su mejor amiga. Phoebe los ignoró con elegancia y pasó a dar un beso en la mejilla a la anfitriona antes de anunciar que ayudaría a Arnold en la cocina.

Helga y Gerald. Gerald y Helga.

Era difícil llevarte bien con el/la mejor amigo/amiga de la persona que amabas cuando habían invertido tanto tiempo en hacer todo lo contrario. No era que se detestaran _per se_, era más bien el resultado de años y años de desagrado elaborado. Se tenían cariño, en esa persistente manera de llevarse mal. Gerald porque creía que Helga tenía que madurar. Helga porque sabía que Gerald nunca maduraría. No era al propósito, no desde que habían prometido no detestarse, sus riñas salían de la más absoluta y excitante honestidad.

—Pataki. —Saludó el moreno en un tono convenientemente alegre. Casi burlón.

—Johanssen. —Advirtió con seriedad y todavía con la ceja alzada—. Llegan temprano.

—Phoebe quiso venir a ayudar. —Respondió con rapidez—. Dijo que tenías problemas.

—¿Quién tiene problemas? —Como si las manchas en su ropa, el cansancio evidente en su rostro y el fondo desordenado de la cocina no existieran. Helga tenía esa facilidad para parecer autosuficiente con la mera insinuación de su mal humor. Gerald lo ignoró, más contento que nunca, mientras medía y se animaba a continuar la conversación.

—Así que has prometido un banquete.

—He prometido una cena. —Mintió con desfachatez mientras se mordía el labio y pensaba a quién tendría que matar primero, si a Arnold o a Phoebe—. No recuerdo haberte invitado, Geraldo.

—Me invitó Arnold. —Dijo con facilidad—. ¿Estás tratando de impresionar a tus futuros suegros? Creo que lo vas a lograr.

—Tu tono sarcástico no le quita menos esplendor a la cena. No te decepcionaré, sin embargo, porque a tu plato le echaré laxantes. —Prometió con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Me comeré el postre, ya que lo he comprado.

—Espero que lo disfrutes.

—Te lo haré saber. Ojalá lo disfruten los demás.

—No te atreverías…

—Lo haré. Me encantará oír a Olga dándote consejos para tu siguiente _cena_.

Se instaló el silencio tenso que tanto Arnold como Phoebe, que venían de acomodar todo, decidieron romper.

—Ustedes son más dramáticos de lo que deberían. —Comentó Arnold en toda su honestidad.

—¿Está todo bien, Helga? —Animó Phoebe con paciencia porque la expresión de su mejor amiga era bastante explícita.

—Divórciate. —Sentenció con elocuencia y Gerald frunció el ceño—. Te has casado con un hombre muy mezquino.

—Sí y tu mejor amiga era una gran mentirosa.

—Mucho mejor que tú.

—Te gustaría.

Dos miradas desafiantes que ignoraron los suspiros exasperados de los espectadores.

—Gerald no dirá nada, Helga. Está fastidiándote. —Terció Phoebe—. Y no pienso divorciarme.

Gerald sonrió a pesar de sí mismo y la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Dile que lo jure. —Se volteó a mirarla y su expresión parecía ligeramente desesperada—. Si Olga se entera que no lo hice todo se pondrá insoportable, pensará que fue porque no sabía. Lo cual es cierto, pero principalmente porque no quiero. Entonces se pasará toda la maldita velada hablándome de sus recetas y de cómo es tan multifacética que además de estrella de Broadway es chef. —Lo dijo todo de corrido y Phoebe y Arnold le lanzaron miradas de preocupación. Gerald arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que podrías estar, er, sobredimensionando un presupuesto, Helga. —Contestó Phoebe como mejor pudo—. Estoy segura que Olga no te atormentará toda la noche. Sin embargo, te prometo que nadie se enterará de los pasteles.

—¡Gracias! —Y se acercó muchísimo antes de detenerse abruptamente—. Te abrazaría pero olerás a condimento de pavo toda la noche.

—Estás exagerando, mujer. —Soltó Gerald de mal humor. Phoebe le lanzó una mirada enojada y Arnold movió la cabeza, resignado.

—Te odio.

—Igualmente.

Quizá Helga estaba más tensa de lo que había dejado ver. Arnold decidió intervenir en nombre de la paz y de una cena que todavía no comenzaba pero que ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

—Er… verán, estamos contentos de que hayan llegado, pero Helga y yo todavía no estamos listos, ¿les importaría esperar un poco mientras vamos a bañarnos? Hay snacks en las gavetas de la cocina y nuevos vinilos en la sala. Dino Spumoni, si quieren escucharlo.

—¡Excelente! —Contestó Gerald mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Phoebe todavía parecía severa, pero cuando los miró les lanzó una sonrisa relajada.

—Vayan, los demás llegarán pronto.

—Gracias Phoebe. —Contestó Arnold por los dos y Helga se adelantó al cuarto.

En la habitación, que era amarilla, estaban todavía algunas cajas que no habían terminado de acomodar luego de la mudanza apresurada. La idea de vivir juntos había sido un comentario afortunado y casual. Estaban comiendo comida china en el departamento de Helga, viendo una película, cuando la rubia golpeó de casualidad una de las cajas con tallarines y estos cayeron sobre sus pantalones. Helga se disculpó, distraída por la televisión, y Arnold aceptó su descortesía con buen humor. Tenía ropa guardada en uno de los cajones del clóset. Se bañó, se lavó los dientes, se fijó en la hora y cuando fue a tomar la ropa que necesitaba se encontró con Helga sentada en la cama, extrañamente pensativa.

—¿Terminó la película? —Preguntó sin saber qué decir.

—Sí, aburrida. No me asustó. —Contestó con la voz apagada, todavía distraída en el horizonte.

—Ya alquilaremos otra. —Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una de sus camisetas y se la ponía.

—La próxima semana.

—Sí, como siempre.

—En la película la chica se salva porque los pantalones de su novio estaban tirados en el suelo. Su novio murió, pero dejó una pistola en el bolsillo trasero. Era una película estúpida.

—Quizás no. —Contradijo Arnold, suponiendo que Helga sólo quería alguien con quien comentar—. Es algo así como trabajo en equipo, ¿no?, tienes más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

—Arnold, eres un tonto. —Dijo de mal humor y agregó rápidamente—. ¿Por qué no nos mudamos juntos?

—¿Qué? —Se puso los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y la miró perplejo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Mortalmente seria. —Contestó divertida—. ¿Para qué te has vestido si te vas a quedar a dormir?

—No puedo estar desnudo. —Respondió por inercia.

—¿Quién dijo que estuvieras desnudo, pervertido? —Se rió—. Tu pijama está en ese mismo cajón.

—¿En tu departamento o en el mío?

—¿Qué? —Helga alzó una ceja—. Por supuesto que en mi departamento… es mi cómoda, Arnold.

—Tu departamento en muy chico y en el mío no podrás escribir, hay una escuela al frente.

—Entonces alquilemos uno entre los dos. —Respondió calmada—. Uno cerca a un parque.

—Con una habitación grande.

La idea se fue haciendo más y más increíble a medida que conversaban. Se pasaron toda la noche hablando de detalles tontos y sólo hasta el día siguiente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban prometiéndose. Helga estuvo silenciosa toda esa semana, pero colaboró con todos los preparativos. No tenían mucho tiempo pues sus respectivos contratos vencían en dos y tres meses y tenían que dar una respuesta pronta para la renovación. Al final tuvieron que bajar sus fantasías a la realidad y aunque el departamento no resultó tan fabuloso como lo habían imaginado era bastante agradable. Con vista al parque y con una habitación amplia, con baño propio.

Nuevamente, como ese día, Helga estaba sentada en la cama.

—Así que…

—Estoy bien, de verdad. —Aclaró apurada—. Estoy tensa, nada más. Ya sé que normalmente me divierto cuando nuestros padres discuten, pero esto de recibirlos está poniendo presión extra.

—Lamento tener que decírtelo, Helga, pero te preocupas por cosas sin importancia. —Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Mal momento para ponerte antipático.

—¿Sabes qué sería horrible?

—¿Qué?

—Que Hilda tirara el pavo en uno de sus intentos por ser independiente. O que Frank decidiera traer la máquina de karaoke. O que mi mamá y tu papá se sentaran, en el alboroto, uno al lado del otro.

—Te odio, Arnold. —Sonrió a pesar de sí misma—. Vete a bañar.

—Ahora dime qué pasa, de verdad.

Helga soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Odio las cenas familiares, deja que me deprima un poco, ¿está bien? Prometo tratar bien al cabeza de cepillo.

—No hagas promesas que no piensas cumplir, Pataki.

—Seré civil… si no me provoca.

—Lo tomaré.

—Deberías tomarlo.

—Sé que me estás mintiendo, pero esperaré a que estés lista para decirme.

—_Sé que me estás mintiendo._ —Remedó exasperada—. Yo esperaré a que no seas tan metiche.

—¿Te quieres bañar primero? —Sonrió tranquilo mientras le lanzaba un vistazo al reloj de la pared—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Cállate, Arnoldo. —Se levantó desganada y lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo—. Báñate conmigo.

—Si lo pones así…

* * *

Hilda tenía siete años y Helga había sido su heroína desde los cinco. Un día soltó el globo que le habían comprado en la feria, porque le dieron muchas ganas de estornudar, y se quedó atrapado en la copa de un árbol grande y frondoso. Intentó bajarlo como pudo, pero todavía era demasiado pequeña y demasiado torpe para lograr subir por su cuenta. No lloró, pero se quedó mirando el globo con pena y se distrajo tanto que pronto estuvo separada de toda su familia. La primera en encontrarla fue Helga, que la regañó inmediatamente y le ordenó que se pusiera a caminar porque su madre se estaba muriendo de la preocupación. _Olga está llorando, enana, apúrate antes de que termine por reventarnos los tímpanos a todos._ Se enfurruñó y aunque Helga siempre le había parecido genial, no le hizo caso. Se sentó y señaló su globo. Helga dio un largo suspiro exasperado y se agachó hasta verle el rostro. _Te hemos malcriado, prométeme que nunca más te separarás de tu madre y te bajaré el globo._ Entusiasmada por la idea, aceptó de inmediato. Entonces fue cuando pasó. Helga se agarró de las ramas más bajas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en lo más alto. Parecía más alta y esbelta, más intrépida que nunca mientras bajaba en un salto que hizo vibrar la tierra.

Llegó de la mano de su mamá, pues su papá estaba cargando un montón de botellas de alcohol y unas decoraciones que habían hecho en casa. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que vio a Helga y estaba muy emocionada. Tenía muchas cosas qué contarle, especialmente ahora que había terminado de leer todos los libros que su mamá le había dicho habían sido los favoritos de Helga cuando tenía su edad. Lo único que le disgustaba de su visita era tener que ver al novio de Helga. Arnie o Alfred, su abuelo tampoco lograba recordar el nombre, que había hecho que Helga dejara Londres para irse hasta ese lugar tan lejano que era Estados Unidos.

—Hey pequeñita. —Llamó su madre con la voz cantarina—. ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? Pensé que estabas emocionada por ver a tu tía.

—¡No es mi tía! —Respondió irritada—. Es Helga, no tía. Y sí la quiero ver, pero tú y papá se tardan una barbaridad en caminar.

—Hey, estás usando una palabra nueva. —Dijo su padre de buen humor—. Vamos, sonríe un poco pequeña, tu tía dijo que podías quedarte a dormir si querías.

—¡No es mi…! —Paró el seco y sus ojos se abrieron, enormes y verdes—. ¿Me puedo quedar? ¿TODA LA NOCHE?

—Así es. —Olga sonrió—. Pero sólo si dejas de estar tan enfurruñada.

—¡Está bien! —Aceptó de inmediato y puso su mejor sonrisa fingida. La emoción en sus ojos, sin embargo, delataba lo feliz que estaba.

Hilda corrió hasta el final del pasillo y se acomodó el vestido con volantes y lazos que le habían obligado a utilizar. Buscando el número en la puerta, llegó emocionada hasta la indicada y soltó chillido exasperado cuando su altura no le permitió tocar el timbre con comodidad. Se empinó en sus dedos e hizo falta que su madre la cargara, entre risitas entusiasmadas, para que pudiera presionar el timbre. Escucharon el alboroto al otro lado de la puerta y el sonido de pasos acercándose aumentó la expectativa.

—¡HELGA! —Gritó Hilda con alegría cuando la puerta se abrió y se lanzó inmediatamente a abrazar a su persona favorita en el mundo, como había escrito en su diario. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en vez del saludo de la rubia, escuchó la voz divertida y masculina que le señalaba que se había dejado llevar por la emoción.

—No lo creo, pequeña. Yo soy Gerald. —Le dijo acariciándole los tirabuzones que le habían hecho en el cabello—. Mucho gusto, por cierto.

—¡Ay! —Se soltó de inmediato y lo miró avergonzada—. Sé quién eres, pero no… perdón.

Gerald se rió.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Helga está en la cocina con Arnold, si quieres ir a verlos. —Le guiñó un ojo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Hilda se fue corriendo.

—¿Siempre es así de hiperactiva? —Preguntó Gerald mientras saludaba a Olga y a Frank, que habían observado la interacción en silencio—. Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje.

—No. —Contestaron al unísono. Olga parecía afectada cuando continuó—. Helga es su persona favorita en el mundo. Me alegra que quiera tanto a mi hermanita bebé, pero tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

—Estás cuando menos en segundo lugar, mi amor. Yo probablemente estoy detrás de la muñeca pelirroja que le regaló tu hermana. —Dijo Frank resignado—. Tuvimos un buen viaje, gracias.

—Ser padre en complicado. —Dijo Gerald preocupado—. Bueno, espero que Timberly no me gane el puesto.

—Deberías preocuparte más por Helga. —Dijo Olga con una sonrisa indulgente—. Se lleva bien con los niños.

—¿Helga? —Arrugó el ceño—. Imposible.

—Saben que dicen que los niños prefieren a las personas gruñonas. Ahí lo tienes.

—Jamás, ningún hijo o hija mía preferirá a Helga Pataki antes que a mí.

—¿Y por qué no? —Olga arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Mi hermanita bebé es genial con los niños.

—Porque cada padre quiere ser el favorito. —Intervino Frank y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos, no discutamos en la entrada. ¿Ha llegado alguien más?

—Sólo Phoebe y yo. —Contestó Gerald distraído, aún descolocado por lo que Olga le había dicho—. Estamos escuchando discos de Spumoni.

—¡Jazz! Había olvidado que esos dos son fanáticos. —Olga aplaudió emocionada—. Vamos a saludar y pongamos algo de Ella.

—Vamos. —Convino Frank y se encaminaron a la cocina.

* * *

—No me gustas.

—Lo sé.

—Sé amable con Arnold, Hilda. —Dijo Helga divertida—. Los dos me gustan mucho.

—No quiero. —Se aferró a su cuello, Helga la tenía cargada—. Él te llevó de Londres.

—No lo creo, yo soy mi propia persona, Hilda. Me fui de Londres porque quise, aunque los extraño todos los días. —Aclaró suavemente—. Además ahora tienes dos casas, ¿no es genial?

—¡No! Ese día terminé de leer _Memorias de un asno_ y tú no estabas ahí y mamá no entiende a Cadichón.

—Tu madre se graduó _summa cum laude_ en Yale. Te aseguro que es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender a Cadichón.

—¡Dijo que Cadichón debió perdonar a Augusto!

—¿QUÉ?, ¿eso dijo? —Replicó de mal humor—. ¿En qué está pensando esa mujer?

Arnold se rió en voz alta y sintió que la hilaridad aumentó cuando ambas, Helga y Hilda, le lanzaron equivalentes miradas de indignación.

—¡No es gracioso! —Se indignó Helga.

—¿Qué no es gracioso, hermanita bebé? —Preguntó Olga, inocente, mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Frank, detrás de ella, los saludó con la mano en el aire y con una gran sonrisa.

Arnold tenía una mano en la boca y parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no hacer su risa más evidente de lo que ya era. Después de todo, Olga y Frank le estaban lanzando miradas cargadas de curiosidad cuando les devolvió el saludo en medio de los espasmos incontrolables. Helga, por su lado, estaba tratando de encontrar su mirada para devolverle una llena de toda la advertencia que no era capaz de formular en voz alta. Estaba realmente molesta con el comentario del libro.

—Olga. Frank. —Articuló como mejor pudo—. ¿Es verdad que crees que Cadichón debió perdonar a Augusto?

—¿Eh? —Olga parpadeó confundida un momento—. Ah, el libro. Sí, de hecho…

El sonido del timbre los interrumpió a todos.

—Oh, deben ser mamá y papá, ¡qué bueno! —Soltó la mayor de las Pataki con alegría.

—Sí, qué bueno. —Repitió Helga con sorna.

—Helga. —Escucharon que Phoebe llamaba desde el pasillo—. Creo que tus padres y los de Arnold acaban de llegar.

A Arnold se le cortó la risa y se apresuró a alcanzar a Phoebe en el pasillo.

—Genial.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Retoños,  
**Por fin, después de mucho tiempo tengo la actualización. El capítulo es más largo que el anterior, ¿me perdón ahora sí el retraso? :3 Bueno, les explico algunas cosas para que se vayan preparando... está clasificado M porque voy a tocar algunos temas de una forma distinta a lo que siempre lo había hecho. No sólo los sexuales. Por ahora todo parece bastante más inocente, pero irá cambiando :D Igual espero que les guste.

Hay una trama, sólo que la estoy desarrollando lentamente. Ya verán, en el siguiente capítulo se entenderá mejor.

Ah sí, el fanfic de la selva ya tiene título oficial, espérenlo :D ¡como en la propaganda! "En la esquina veleidosa". Lo estaré subiendo muy pronto. De ahí continuaré con mi ronda de actualizaciones. Entre Luces, Con la Frecuencia, Cuando Helga perdió... Cuando Carmen... :D Todos tendrán cambios fundamentales en la trama en los próximos capítulos, así que prepárense para mucho suspenso juar :D

Oh sí, les hago extensiva la invitación a firmar aquí por la película de la selva:** : / w w w . thepetitionsite 1/Save-Hey-Arnold-Movie-TJM/** (borrar los espacios). Sé que en mi última actualización los invité al grupo de facebook, pero lamento mucho haberlo hecho. Yo personalmente estoy decepcionada de uno de los moderadores. No hay reglas de interacción y básicamente se pueden borrar comentarios como quieran. Encontré que se le había borrado el comentario a un participante por criticar una situación que se venía dando (les puedo asegurar que no fue grosero). Y PUM le borraron el comentario... Hizo pública su molestia, otros más (en los que me incluyo) comentaron apoyándolo y PUM borraron el post. Yo personalmente no me encuentro cómoda con este tipo de cosas, hay que tener un poco de madurez emocional para aceptar una crítica constructiva y aceptar los errores. El moderador en cuestión nunca se presentó y no supe que pasó con el usuario afectado (¿lo banearon?). Así que no puedo seguir invitándolos a un lugar que yo misma he abandonado.

Lo que sí, justo Jacklord ha creado un foro aquí en (con reglas claras) y los invito a visitarlo pues ahora se ha lanzado la pregunta/testimonio sobre la realización de la película de la selva y cómo cada uno se enteró del fandom Hey Arnold. Si alguien desea seguir leyéndome, pues por allá en 'El origen de Hillwood' me encontrará :) A mi me gustaría saber de la experiencia de cada uno si se encuentran con ganas.

¡Ah! He puesto en actividad mi cuenta de devianart y he subido algunos dibujos de Helga. Si quieren, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil renovado. Mi usuario por allá es Abelista.

Bueno, nuevamente quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que le dan a mis historias. No dejan de sorprenderme. Les prometo que el cariño es recíproco y que yo me divierto mucho escribiendo para ustedes (y para mí, claro). Ya saben que toda crítica es bienvenida y que siempre estoy dispuesta a discutir cualquier tema que consideren interesante. Estoy muy emocionada porque es la primera vez que me meto tan a fondo en un fandom. Todo este compromiso es muy matrimonial, ¿a que sí?, ¿se casan conmigo? :D

¡Los quiero, retoñitos!

**Respuesta a los review anónimos. En orden de envío, del más antiguo al más reciente.**

**Guest.** Me alegra que te guste, cariño. Sin embargo, me encuentro algo confundida, ¿me dirías tu usuario? Digo, para hacer más personalizado mi afecto. Me esfuerzo mucho tratar de presentar algo bueno, así que recibo una gran satisfacción cuando me cuentas todo eso que sientes. Yo feliz con que disfrutes la lectura. ¡Gracias por escribir (siempre)! :) ¡Un abrazo!

**Guest. **Cariño, qué bueno que te haya hecho venir a otro fandom, pero me tienes que decir quién eres para poder entender mejor :P Aw, Gundam Wing, tengo que volver a ver la serie para inspirarme, pero todavía sigo enamorada de Heero así que eventualmente lo haré. Ya hice un compromiso con Navelu de mandarle los bocetos para que me ayude a continuar. Así que supongo que todavía hay esperanza :D yo también quiero volver a actualizar por allá. ¡Gracias por pasarte por acá, entonces! ¡Un abrazo de oso!

**Nuleu Strack. **Wow, es tan bonito lo que pones. Espero de veras haberlo logrado. Haré mis capítulos con más ganas para que sigas sintiendo que vale la pena dejarlos para el final. Yo disfruto contigo, cariño. Ya sabes que me encanta saber que te ha gustado. Creo que este es el primer fanfic en el que Arnold no te hace enojar, ¿verdad? :) Tú también, cuídate muchísimo y que tengas días excelentes. ¡Un beso cariñoso y empalagoso! :3

Esto es todo por hoy :) si quieren hacerme feliz ya saben, soy muy fácil. ¡Nos vemos pronto, recuerden pensar en azul, juar!


End file.
